thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Микина Фризис
Микина Фризис (урожденная Сфарц) — аристократка из королевства Марлон и жена Кила Фризиса. Она во многом способствовала мужу в достижении финансового благополучия и действовала по приказу Прим Марлон и I.R., чтобы защитить свою семью. Mikina Freezis, born Mikina Sfarz, is an aristocrat hailing from the Kingdom of Marlon and the wife of Keel Freezis. She contributed greatly to her husband's financial success and acted under the orders of Prim Marlon and Abyss I.R. to protect her family. Биография Ранние годы Рожденная в семье Сфарц в EC 473, Микина познакомилась и сдружилась с Килом Фризисом. В EC 484 Микина вместе с Килом приняла участие в королевском банкете, где познакомилась с Кайлом Марлоном. Однако во время банкета произошло непредвиденное: ворвавшийся в зал кот врезался в Микину, которая в ужасе закричала и упала в обморок. В определенный момент дружба Микины и Кила переросла в роман. Девушка забеременела, несмотря на замужество c Кайлом Марлоном. В EC 491 романтические отношения были раскрыты и, несмотря на желание отца, Микина, готовая пожертвовать своей аристократической жизнью, сбежала с её любовником в Эльфегорт. Проживая в центральном районе города Аксеид, Микина вышла замуж за Кила и открыла универсальный магазин. В свой восемнадцатый день рождения девушка родила девочку, которую назвали Юкиной. Из-за их иностранного происхождения владельцев магазин пришел в упадок, а сама семья Фризисов страдали от сильной дискриминации. Несмотря на все усилия им пришлось бороться за выживание, что им удавалось только благодаря владельцам соседней гостиницы. В EC 492 Микина забеременела еще раз. Полагая, что семья не сможет прокормить ещё одного ребёнка, Микина решилась на аборт и отправилась в Yatski, чтобы найти врача. По дороге Микина споткнулась и упала вниз с крутого обрыва. Вскоре после того, как девушка была доставлена в таверну с помощью замаскированной Прим Марлон, Микина просыпается и начинает умолять Прим о помощи. Королева дает ей ложку Марлона. Микина возвращается домой к своей семье. Через некоторое время после этих событий семью посещает мужчина в ветхой одежде. Семья приветливо встретила его и продемонстрировала истинное гостеприимство. Фризисы очень удивились, узнав, что этот человек — король Сони Эльфен. Король, по достоинству оценив радушие, хорошо охарактеризовал их магазин, тем самым вернув семье работу. В следующем году у Фризисов родился сын, пара назвала его Шоу. Микина использовала своё богатство, чтобы нанять няню, которая помогала бы ей с сыном. Микина обнаружила, что ее отец находился с няней, пока Кил был в отъезде. Отец Микины грозится забрать Шоу, если девушка не вернётся в Марлон. Микина понимает: няня рассказала её отцу о Шоу и о её местожительстве. Полная ненависти и отчаяния, она невольно выпустила силу ложки, сжигая отца, няню и опаляя своего сына. По дороге в Марлон Микина узнает, что невольно заключила контракт с демоном жадности, согласно которому души членов её семьи будут съедены, если девушка не будет сотрудничать с Прим и следовать указаниям Абисс I.R. Born in the Sfarz family in EC 473, Mikina met and became longtime friends with Keel Freezis. In EC 484, Mikina and Keel attended a royal banquet and met Prince Kyle Marlon.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook During the party, a cat ran into Mikina and, terrified, she screamed and fainted. At some point, Mikina and Keel became romantically involved and she became pregnant, despite being married to a Marlon noble. In EC 491, the romantic engagement was revealed and, against her father's objections, Mikina fled with her lover to the Kingdom of Elphegort, willing to give up her aristocratic life. Living in Aceid's Central District, Mikina married and set up a general store with Keel. On her eighteenth birthday, she gave birth to baby girl, and the couple named her Yukina. Because they were foreigners, the shop began to fail and the couple suffered severe discrimination. Despite her best efforts, they struggled to survive and only managed due to the aid of a foreign couple that owned a nearby inn. Around that time, Mikina became pregnant again in EC 492. Believing they could not afford to raise another child, she decided to abort the child and traveled on foot to Yatski village to find a doctor. While traveling, she tripped and fell down a steep hill. After being carried and taken to an inn by a disguised Prim Marlon, Mikina awakes and begs the woman to help her and she is given the Marlon Spoon. Skeptical, she returns to her family and, soon after, they were visited by a man in rags. Welcoming him into their home and giving him their hospitality, the couple was surprised to discover he was actually King Thorny Elphen. Impressed, the king distinguished them throughout the country and his sponsorship made their failing business very successful. The following year, their first son was born and the couple named him Shaw. Coddling the child, Mikina used their new-found wealth to hire an Elphe nanny to help take care of her son. In EC 494, Mikina discovered her father with the nanny in their home while Keel was away. Her father threatened to take Shaw away if she didn't return to Marlon and Mikina realized the babysitter had told the Duke about Shaw and where she lived. Filled with hatred and in desperation, she unwittingly unleashed the power of the Spoon, consuming her father and the nanny in its flames and scorching her son. Traveling to Marlon, Mikina learned from Prim that she had made a contract with the'' Demon of Greed and was told her family's souls would be consumed if she did not cooperate with the Queen Dowager and follow the instructions of Abyss I.R.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Успех и Затруднения После того как Кил преобрел новый титул благоротсво с своим новым богатсвом, Микина возвращается к своей аристократической жизни живя в особняке в Северном Округе Асиед. в EC 495,у Кеела и Микины родился их третий сын, Aile, и были хорошо известны среди высших эшелонов общества. Используя некоторую долю их междунородного богатсво, Микина тайно помогала выполнять амбиции королевы Прим. около EC 497, Микина прочла Микина своей старшей дочери рассказ о Вампире Ваника, запугивая дочь. Некоторое время после, Прим дала Микине Ядовитый Мечь в целях своих планов и Микина отдала этот мечь своему мужу для его колекции, коментируя его редкую форму. В EC 499, из за того что её муж в последнея время был занят регистрацией сотрудников, Микина взяла на себя его место подбирать перья птицы Лоам с прислугой от их друзей в гостинице на Центральном Райене. Получая чай от зеленоволосой девушки, Микина заметила что девушка пялиться на её волосы и Микина вежливо попросила девушку перестать. Девушка извинилась, и дала комплимент волосам Микины. Судя по её внешности, обе начали разговор о том как тяжело быть иностранцам в Эльфегорт. Осознав что у неё и у её подруги нет работы, Микина поняла её настоящие намеренья и просила не хотят ли они чтобы она их наняла. В этот момент, пришла её подруга и Микина подошла к девушке в страхе, удивлена видеть кого-то из Клана Нецума. После того как Микина узнала их имена, она объявила что нанимает только Кларисса, а не Микаэла. Из-за того что зеленоволосая девушка давила на Микину с вопросом почему, Микина выскозала о своей ненависти к их подобным ранее и быстро уровновесила себя, и сделала вид что это была шутка. Микина пыталась объяснить что это не хочет нанимать Микаелу из-за её красоты т.к это может привести к ненужным затруднениям. Т.к Класир умоляла у Микины нанять и Микаелу тоже, Микина сдалась и они обе официально вступили на работу после 3 месячного испытательного срока. На каком то этапе она объяснила Микаеле что они используют перья для исготовления ручек для Юкины. В Декабре EC 499, Микина приняла участие в вечеринке принцессы Люцифении Рилиан Люцифен д'Аутрич, с своим мужам и их дворецким, Бруно, позже, после одного из выступлений Микаелы на банкетах Кеела, она посоветовала зеленоволосой девушки отдохнуть, она выгледела утомленой от пения. Во время встречи Микина успокаивала Шоу, пока её муж объяснял ситуацию и сказал что Микаеле что она принесла проблемы семьи но пояснила она что обвиняет Кейла и что не испытывает никакой не приязни к ней. После освобождения Клариссы от ухода за Юкина, жена бизнесмена выразила желание поддерживать Freezis девиз, чтобы показать равную любовь к своим служащим и их семьям. After Keel acquired a title of nobility with their new found wealth, Mikina returned to her aristocratic lifestyle living in a mansion in Aceid's Northern District. In EC 495, Keel and Mikina had their third child, Aile, and were well-known among the higher echelons of society. Using some of their international business' wealth, Mikina secretly helped fund Queen Prim's ambitions.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Around EC 497, Mikina read to her eldest daughter the story of Vampiress Vanika, scaring the child.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Sometime afterward, Prim gave Mikina the Venom Sword as part of her plans and she gave it to her husband for his collection, commenting about its rare shape.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue In EC 499, because her husband was busy with recent resignations among the staff, Mikina took his place to pick up Lolam bird feathers with a servant from their friends at the inn in Central District. Receiving tea from a green-haired girl, Mikina noticed she was staring at her hair and politely asked her to stop. The girl apologized, complimenting her hair. Judging her appearance, the two conversed about the difficulties of being a foreigner in Elphegort. Learning she and her friend were without a job, Mikina realized her intent and asked if they wanted her to hire them. At that moment, her friend arrived and Mikina approached the girl in awe, surprised to see someone from the Netsuma Clan. After learning their names, Mikina said that only Clarith was hired, not Michaela. As the green-haired girl pressed for why, Mikina exploded about her hatred of their kind before quickly composing herself, brushing it off as a joke. Mikina tried explaining it was due to Michaela's beauty possibly causing unnecessary problems. Begged by Clarith to let her join, Mikina gave in and both officially joined after three months of probation. At some point, she explained to Michaela they used the feathers as pens for Yukina. In December of EC 499, Mikina attended the party of Lucifenia's princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, with her husband and their butler, Bruno. Later, after one of Michaela's performances at Keels' banquets, she suggested the green-haired girl rest, seeing she was exhausted from singing.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 During the meeting, Mikina soothed Shaw as her husband explained the situation and told Michaela she brought a problem to the family but clarified she blamed Kyle and held no ill will towards her. After relieving Clarith of caring for Yukina, the businessman's wife expressed her desire to uphold the Freezis motto to show equal love to their servants and their families.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Зеленая Охота В начале Зеленой Охоты, Микина, её семья и прислуги все собрались на подготовку к побегу и решили уходить маленькими группами дабы избежать разоблочения. Когда Микаела и Кларис начала уходить, Микина стояла у задней двери и протянула ей плащь, советую ей прикрыть её зеленые волосы плащем для того чтобы их никто не узнал. С своим мужом стоявщим возле неё, она отказывалась прощатся, надеясь на то что они ещё вернутся когда нибудь работать. Позже, Армия Lucifenian обнаружили Микину и её семью, семью Арестовали и заключили в тюрму в королевский дворец Lucifenian позволя зеленоволосой преслуги сбежать. На каком то этапе, она сказала Ney Futapie о Микаеленом укрытие. После освобождения, семья была помещена под домашний арест в особняке Купа в Lucifenia. Спустя пару дней,Микина увидела двоих участвинов Lucifenian Resistance приезжавщие встретиться с Кеелом, находя одного из них очень агрессивным. Кларис приехала и она её тут же засмущала тем что сказала что рада видеть что с ней всех впорядке. Когда горничная упоминула у Микинынам потерии веса, та пожаловалась как бедно кормят в Lucifenia по сровнению к тому что готовили девушки Netsuma. Микина тогда засмеялась от резкого желание Кларис приготовить обед и сказала ей отдохнуть, пытаясь молча утешить её пока оплакивала Микаелу. После того как Микина вручила Кларис носовой платок, Микина рассказала Кларис о встречи Кеела, после чего спросила Кларис не могла бы она присмотреть за Кеелом, посмотреть все ли в порядке, находя это трудным после того как она участвовала в смерти её подруги. Позже, Микина посоветовала её проблемному мужу поддержать Resistance. At the start of the Green Hunting, Mikina, her family, and the servants all gathered in preparation to flee and decided to leave in fewer numbers to avoid discovery. When Michaela and Clarith began to leave, Mikina stood by the back door and held out a cloak for her, suggesting she cover her hair while they escape. With her husband at her side, she tearfully refused to say goodbye, believing they would have to return to work again.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Later, the Lucifenian army found Mikina and her family, arresting and imprisoning them at the Lucifenian Royal Palace for allowing a green-haired servant flee.The Daughter of Evil: Cloture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 At some point, she told Ney Futapie about Michaela's hiding place.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Following their release, the family was placed under house arrest at Koopa's mansion in Lucifenia. A few days later, Mikina saw two members of the Lucifenian Resistance arrive to meet with Keel, finding that one in particular seemed rather violent. Clarith arrived and she immediately embraced her, saying she was glad to see her safe. When the maid mentioned Mikina's weight loss, she explained how poor the meals Lucifenia served were compared to the Netsuma girl's cooking. Mikina then laughed at Clarith's desire to begin preparing a meal and told her to rest, comforting her over Michaela's death and silently watched her cry. After handing her a handkerchief, Mikina told Clarith about Keel's meeting, asking if she could check on him,The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 finding it difficult to face her after her involvement in her friend's death. Later on, Mikina advised her troubled husband to support the Resistance.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Возвращение Домой Во время революции Lucifenian, семья Freezis бросилась в побег после того как Resistance освободили райен и нашли убижище в особняке в Freezis котороя находится в Marlon. Пока они проживали там,их навещала Elluka Clockworker и Gumillia чтобы вернуть имущество Кеела из дома Aceid. Пока они находились там,Микина и Эллука ниожиданно встретили друг друга, и сильно удивились.Как только политика Кеела в Lucifenia стала очень строгой, Микина уговорила своего мужа поддержать своих друзей и не возвражать против их действий. В EC 505, Abbsy I.R приказала ей навестить монастырь в котором работала Кларис для того чтобы прошпионить за ней. Микина путешествовала в Lucifenia вместе с новым слугой который её туда и привел. После того как они прибыли в Город-порт Anonymous Coast как раз после обеда, она узнала что младший слуга сильно ошибся и то что монастырь был вовсе не в самом городе. В поиске монастыря в доль берега до сумерок, Микина со злостью наказала слугу за то что не проверил его факты заранее. Потом, увидев монашку блондинку котороя пялилась на них на берегу, Аристократка спросила работает ли та в монастыре. Девушка кивнула и с облегчениям Микина попросила монашку дать им правильное направление к Монастырю. Девушка согласилась и Микина объяснила ей ситуацию по пути в Монастырь. После того Микина отблагодарила монашку сказав ей что это её первый визит в монастыре. Когда блондинка спросила Микину кого она пришла навещать, она ответила что пришла к Кларис. During the Lucifenian Revolution, the Freezis family fled after the Resistance liberated the area and sought refuge at the Freezis mansion in Marlon. While there, they were visited by Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia to return Keel's property from their Aceid home. While there, Mikina and Elluka encountered one another, much to the latter's surprise.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue As Kyle's policies in Lucifenia became more aggressive, Mikina convinced her husband to support their friend and not oppose his actions. In EC 505, Abyss I.R. ordered her to visit the monastery Clarith worked at to spy on her friend, Rin.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue With a new servant to lead her there, Mikina traveled to Lucifenia. After they had arrived at the port city off the Anonymous Coast just after noon, she learned that the young servant blundered and that the monastery wasn't actually in the city itself. Searching for the monastery along the coast till twilight, Mikina angrily chastised the servant for not checking his facts beforehand. Then, seeing a blond nun staring at them on the beach, the aristocrat asked if she worked at the monastery. The girl nodded and, glad, Mikina asked the nun if she could give them directions. The girl agreed and Mikina explained the situation to her as they headed to the monastery. She then expressed her gratitude for finding the nun, saying it was her first time visiting the convent. When the blond-haired girl asked who Mikina came to see was, she replied it was Clarith.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Prologue Praefatio of Blue Когда Yukina вернулась в Марлон после её путиществий в райене Evillious, Микина приветствовала её по прибытии. Позже, Кеел пригласил Gumillia и Germaine навестить их дом в Bariti и семья Freezis села вся вмести чтобы с ними поесть. Во время ужина Микина, как и все остольные, была озабочена пьяному бреду который нёс Germaine о том в какой опасности была Yukina пока была вне дома.Позже, после того как у Abyss I.R было очивидное поражение, Микина нашла волшебного кота и настояла на том чтобы его оставить, не смотря на мнение дочери. Kyle тогда отозвался о реакции Микины к коту как к ребенку. Abyss I.R. позже использовала Микину как своего Медиума, достучав до своего мужа без сознания и убив Ney до того как тот уйдет с грешным судом После того как чародейка приехала в монастырь Held и была обнаружина Germaine и Yukina, Abyss позволела Микиныму сознанию пробудится и дать ей осознать как она поступала с своей дочерью. После открытия её прошлого, её участие в смерти Микаэлы, и сотрудничество с Прим и чародейка, Abyss I.R взяла обратно контроль над Аристократкой и использовал её для того чтобы сражатся с ними. Когда Germaine пронзила Abyss I.R. настоящие тело, кошка, Микна была освобожденна от её контроля. С пожирающим её грехом, Микина высказала что её жизнь будет тяжелой но она обещает стримится к позитивному дальнейшему развитию обстоятельств. When Yukina returned to Marlon after her travels around Evillious, Mikina welcomed her at their arrival. Afterwards, Keel had invited Gumillia and Germaine visited their home in Bariti and the Freezis family sat down together to eat with them. During the event, Mikina, like everyone else, was displeased by Germaine's drunken rant about the danger Yukina faced while abroad. Later, after Abyss I.R.'s apparent defeat, Mikina found the sorceress' cat and insisted on keeping it, despite her daughter's distress. Kyle then recalled Mikina's reaction to cats as a child. Abyss I.R. later used Mikina as her medium, knocking her husband unconcious and killing Ney before running off with the vessels of sin. After the sorceress arrived at the Held monastery and was discovered by Germaine and Yukina, Abyss allowed Mikina's conciousness to resurge and confess her actions to her daughter. After revealing her past, involvement in Michaela's death, and collaboration with Prim and the sorceress, Abyss I.R. retook control of the aristocrat and used her to combat them. Once Germaine skewered Abyss I.R.'s true body, the cat, Mikina was freed of her control. Consumed with guilt, Mikina expressed that her life would be difficult but promised to have a positive outlook going forward.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Дальнейшая Жизнь Затем, Микина проводила многое время ухаживая за своим мужом. После смерти Кеела, она бросила наследство, не говоря об этом своим детям, жила спокойно в доме Marlon. Как только подошла её смерть, дети Микины бросились к ней после того как узнали её местонахождение. Окружена семьей которую так любит,Микина умерла. Afterward, Mikina spent much of her time caring for her husband. After Keel's death, she abandoned the inheritance and, without telling her children, lived quietly in a Marlon home. As her death drew near, her children rushed to her side after learning her whereabouts. Surrounded by the family she loved, Mikina died.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Наследство Достижения Микины с Кеелом продолжали жить в их сыне Шао и в фонд Фрисис исходя из своей корпоративной конгломерата, большое влияние в политической жизни и бизнеса в веке после смерти Микины. В седьмом веке EC, фонд было поручено расследовать Toragay, из за серийных убийств и их связь с Père Noël. Mikina's accomplishments with Keel lived on with their son Shaw and the Freezis Foundation stemming from his corporate conglomerate had a major impact in politics and business in the century following her death.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath By the seventh century EC, the Foundation was entrusted to investigate the Toragay Serial Killings and their connection to Père Noël.Gift from the Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Личность и Особенности Микина была доброй но и отдельно конфликтной, борется за богатый оброз жизни пока заботеться о своей семьи. Как и её муж, для неё семья была на выщем уровне и она была готова пожертвовать многим ради них, и расширяя эту заботу даже к работникам и их прислугам. Несмотря на это, ее независимый характер и любовь к Кеелу он оказалась в ладах с отцом и семьей в Марлоне. Из-за её прошлой жизни, естественно она была элегантной и надлежащей и несколько внушительной, следующей за Clarith просто, чтобы лучше приглядется к ней. Из-за её ранних трудностей от народа Elphegort, скрывала глубокую неприязинь к их расы, которую показывала когда была зла. Тем не менее, это не нарушило её веру о семье, и она все же поддерживала Микаэль когда та была её горничней. В результате, она выступала против Prim и Abyss I.R. и дико страдала от того что ей приходилось врать и предовать её семью ради того чтобы сохранить их безопасность. Когда наконец была освобождена от их контроля, Микина была наполнена чувством вины за инциденты, но продолжала идти вперед с более позитивным прогнозом. К моменту смерти мужа, она стала отшельницой и предпочитала жить в одиночку. Она испытывала слабость к кошкам, невольно принимая Abyss I.R, считая, что это была всего лишь её кошка. Mikina was a kind but conflicted individual, struggling to maintain a lavish lifestyle while caring for her family. Like her husband, she held her family in high regard and was willing to make steep sacrifices for their well-being,The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue also extending this care to their household staff.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Despite this, her independent nature and love for Keel put her at odds with her father and family in Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Because of her background, she was naturally elegant and proper and somewhat imposing, following after Clarith outside simply to have a better look at her. Due to her early hardships from the people of Elphegort, she hid a deep resentment of their race, although she showed it when provoked to anger. However, this did not disrupt her beliefs about family, supportive of Michaela when she served as their maid.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 As a result, she opposed her service to Prim and Abyss I.R. and was deeply regretful of deceiving and betraying her family and friends to keep them safe. When finally freed of their control, Mikina was filled with guilt over the incident but pushed onward with a more positive outlook.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue By the time of her husband's death, she became a recluse and preferred to live alone.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath She had a fondness for cats, unwittingly taking in Abyss I.R. when she believed it was only her pet.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Умения и Навыки Как жена бизнесмена, Микина была чрезвычайно проницательной и могла быстро узнать многое о характере человека или образа его жизни после краткого анализа. Как и её муж, Mikina имела большой опыт по общению с другими, но могла стать злой при нажатии на определенные темы, особенно те что касались её чувств или личную веру. As a businessman's wife, Mikina was extremely perceptive and could quickly surmise much about a person's character or lifestyle after briefly analyzing them. Like her husband, Mikina was adept at socializing with others but could become ill-tempered when pressed about topics, especially regarding her feelings or personal beliefs.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Взаимоотношения с Персонажами. Keel Freezis: Муж Микины. Микина любила Кила очень сильно, бросая её Аристократическую жизнь ради того, чтобы быть с ним, и желала ему помочь в его бизнесе. Она действовала как его партнер, работая на домашнем хозяйстве и разбиралась с Прим, в частности для того, чтобы помочь ему. Микину преследовало чувство вины из-за того, что сделала Килу, пока была под влиянием Прим. Yukina Freezis: Старшая дочь Микины. Юкина была любимым ребёнком Микины, и она любила её очень сильно, желая защитить её от вреда любой ценой. Признание дочери во всех своих грехах причинило Микине большую боль. Shaw Freezis: Единственный сын Микины. Первоначально Mikina не хотела рожать ребенка во время ее отчаянной финансовой ситуации, но она любила Се сильно и частично души не чаяла в нем. Она была готова пойти на многое, чтобы защитить мальчика, например, нападение на собственного отца, когда тот угрожал забрать ребёнка. Alie Freezis: Младшая дочь Микины. Микина любила сильно Али и была готова пойти на многое, чтобы защитить её, например, продолжать сотрудничать с Abyss I.R и Прим, чтобы избавить её от последствий своего контракта с демоном жадности. Michaela: Одна из горничных Микины. Первоначально Mikina была безразлична по отношению к Michaela, связывая ее с народом Elphegorteans, которые подвергались дискриминации в семьи Freezis и полагая, что она может вызвать ненужные проблемы из за своего красивого внешнего вида. Она стала поклонницей Michaela, выслушав, как она поет, и стала воспринимать ее как семью. Когда Mikina была вынуждена предать Микаэлу, она об этом сильно сожалела. Clarith: одна из горничных Микины. Микина была очарована наследием Netsuma Clarith, в качестве иммигрантки из Elphegort, сочувствуя дискриминации, с которой та сталкивалась. Она была поклонницей готовки Clarith и была готова доверить ей заботу о Юкине, со временем она пришла к Clarith, уже рассматривая её как семью и заботясь о той после смерти Микаэлы. Prim Marlon: Женщина, которая контролировала Микину. Хотя первоначально Микина была ей благодарна за помощь с её финансовыми проблемами, Mikina возненавидела её после того, как Прим невольно заставила её заключить контракт с демоном жадности. Mikina была не в состоянии противостоять этому влиянию из-за страха, что иначе Прим причинит вред ее семье. Abyss I.R: Чародейка, которая контролировала Микину. Микина боялась того, что Abyss I.R могла сделать с теми, кого любит Микина, хотя это из-за её слабости к кошкам та взяла настоящее тело Abyss I.R к себе. Она стала собственностью Abyss I.R в течение короткого времени и глубоко сожалела о своих действиях в этот период. Keel Freezis: Mikina's husband. Mikina loved Keel deeply, leaving her aristocratic lifestyle to be with him, and wished to aid him in his business endeavors. She acted as his partner when running the household and had dealings with Prim in part to help him; Mikina would be haunted by guilt over the injuries she inflicted on Keel during her possession. Yukina Freezis: Mikina's eldest daughter. Yukina was Mikina's favorite child and she loved her deeply, wishing to safeguard her from harm at any cost. It caused Mikina great pain to confess her wrongdoings to her daughter, though she felt the need to do so as a form of repentance. Shaw Freezis: Mikina's only son. Initially Mikina wished not to have the child during her desperate financial situation, but she loved Shaw deeply and often doted on him. She was willing to go to great lengths to protect the boy, such as attacking her father when he threatened to take him away. Aile Freezis: Mikina's youngest daughter. Mikina loved Aile deeply and was willing to go to great lengths to protect her, such as continuing her association with Abyss I.R and Prim to spare her the consequences of her contract with the Demon of Greed. Michaela: One of Mikina's maids. Initially Mikina did not care for Michaela, associating her with the Elphegorteans that had discriminated against the Freezis family and believing that she would cause trouble with her beautiful appearance. She became a fan of Michaela after listening to her sing, and came to regard her as family. When Mikina was forced to betray Michaela to Ney, she deeply regretted doing so. Clarith: One of Mikina's maids. Mikina was fascinated by Clarith's Netsuma heritage and, as an immigrant of Elphegort, sympathized with the discrimination the latter faced. She was a fan of Clarith's cooking and was willing to trust her with taking care of Yukina; over time she came to regard Clarith as family, giving her comfort after Michaela's death. Prim Marlon: A woman that controlled Mikina. Although initially grateful for Prim's aid with their financial troubles, Mikina grew to hate the former's influence over her after forcing her into a contract with the Demon of Greed. Mikina was unable to resist this influence due to fear of retribution towards her family. Abyss I.R.: A sorceress that controlled Mikina. Mikina feared Abyss I.R and the trouble that she could bring down on her loved ones, although her affection for cats caused her to take in the sorceress' true body. She became possessed by Abyss I.R for a short time and deeply regretted her actions during this period. Интересные факты *Имя Микины придумано на основе имени вокалоида Мики, первые 4 буквы совпадают. *Девичья фамилия происходит от итальянского слова "sfarzo", что означает "пышность, роскошь или великолепие"; ее имя так же может быть игрой слов с использованием аббревиатуры SF-A2 из полного названия этого вокалоида (SF-A2 MIKI). *Mikina's name is inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Miki, sharing the same four letters in its beginning. *Her maiden name is derived from the Italian word ''sfarzo, meaning "pomp, splendor, or magnificence"; its spelling and romanization could also be a pun on the SF-A2 used by Miki. * В The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Mikina Olliba вдова, и занимается попрошайничеством после смерти своего мужа. *Среди дворянства считается, что Микина держит своего мужа под контролем. *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Mikina Olliba is a widow, foreshadowing how Mikina becomes a widow after her husband's death. *Among her peers in nobility, Mikina is regarded as keeping her husband under her control. Gallery Concept Art= Mikina aile.jpg|Mikina and Aile's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Wife and man schedule.jpg|Mikina and Keel's profile in the The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Songs= Lovelymiki.png|Mikina and family as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Books= Freesis family.png|Mikina and the Freezis family illustration in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Freesisfamily.jpg|Mikina with her family in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue |-| Manga= QuartetsPrimMikinaGermaine.png|Mikina as seen in Quartets of Evil Mikinamanga.png|Mikina as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga Appearances *The Daughter of White (first mentioned) *Handbeat Clocktower (appears in PV) *The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow (mentioned only) *The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green (first appearance) *The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red *The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 *Four Melodies of Evil ~The Daughter of Evil Novel Music Collection~ References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Фризисы Категория:SF-A2 Мики Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Марлон Категория:История Зла Категория:Freezis Family